


Warmth And Kindness

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is sent to Barbara for a little TLC. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth And Kindness

Barbara had been stunned to find Liz shivering in the open air of Vortis, she had lead the other woman inside, sensing that Liz had been sent to her for comfort, comfort she could only hope to give. She herself had healed from her experiences and yet she had been timid when she went to Vrestin, her voice low as she explained what had happened, asking that she could bring the girl to her. Once Vrestin had agreed she had lead the girl inside. Vrestin smiled and nodded fluttering her wings around Liz to blow the cool relaxing air of Vortis on her face and body. Barbara had moved to gather Liz into her lap, allowing the woman to cry even as she tried to get a closer look at the woman's face, her voice soft as she moved the dirt from Liz's cheek, her voice both angry and sorrowful.

"How did this..."

She cut herself off, her voice gentle. 

"Vrestin... she needs healing, that cut could be infected..."   
Vrestin nodded and bent down and began licking at Liz's wound. Liz had flinched slightly, Barbara's arms tightening as she soothed Liz gently. 

"Easy now Liz, it's alright."

The girl had been shivering again, mutely weeping. Vrestin kept licking her antiseptic saliva working on Liz's wound. Liz's sivers had slowed and, slowly, a slight smile came to her, her voice vague and muzzy. 

"Pretty... butterfly."

Barbara had barely stopped herself laughing, smiling gently. 

"I think she may be... a little high on the antiseptic fumes..."  
Vrestin smiled and stopped licking.   
"Thank you..."

Barbara spoke gently, her smile sweet as she leant up to kiss Vrestin. Vrestin kissed back gently, oddly proud that Barbara had trusted her to care for Liz. Liz stirred slightly and Barbara smiled. 

"We should probably put her to bed..."  
Vrestin nodded.

"Agreed…"  
"Perhaps we should leave her with Nemini... she would sleep better then..."  
"A very sound idea Bar-Bara."  
"... Which room is Nemini's again?"  
Vrestin pointed to the room. Barbara smiled, picking the sleepy Liz up, kissing Vrestin's cheek softly. 

"You are so kind."  
Vrestin had smiled as Barbara walked away, watching the care with which she settled Liz on the bed. They had always cared for Nemini as if she was still a child and now she could see that, although Liz was barely a few years younger than Barbara, Barbara had the same attentive care for Liz that she had for Nemini. When Barbara returned, seemingly relaxed, Vrestin had smiled, wrapping Barbara in her arms and wings, kissing her shoulder softly.   
“Come to bed…”  
Barbara had nodded, allowing Vrestin to lead her to bed and settle there, content with the life she had on Vortis.


End file.
